New Life
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: After finding her now ex husband in bed with her now ex best friend, Addison Montgomery moves to Seattle and meets a rather captivating young intern. Mer/Add. R&R. Season one in AU.


This is a long one! set through-out an AU of season 1!

**The Cruelty**

"_Addie listen to me. Addison, you can't do this. We have to…" _

_Derek was panicking, rushing around their brownstone after Addison, dressed in only his boxers. Addison was throwing all his clothes onto the bed, the sheets still twisted and messy, _

"_We have to talk about this. You have to give me a chance to explain."_

_"No I don't." Addison said simply, continuing to pile Derek's clothes,_

"_What are you doing?" Derek asked, "What are you doing with my clothes!?" Addison had wrapped the clothes up in the bed covers and was walking down the stairs, Derek rushing after her, "It was one time. I know that's what people say, I know that's what always gets said, but it..... I don't even know how it happened; I don't know what I was thinking Addison. She was just here!"_

_"You sleep with my best friend and that's all you can say is 'she was just here'?" Addison scoffed her voice dripping with hatred, _

_She opened the front door and threw the covers and clothes out onto the street, into the pouring rain._

"_Get out." Addison said to him,_

"_No."_

_"Get out."_

_"No I'm not going." Derek said, "We're going to talk about this Addison."_

_"Get out of my house!" Addison yelled, tears forming in her eyes,_

"_We're going to discuss this now. I'm holding my ground. We don't quit!"_

_"Get out!" She cried, "Get out!"_

_Derek stood and walked to her, trying to take her in his arms,_

"_Get off me!" She yelled, she hit him, and opened the door, "Don't touch me!"_

_She pushing him out into the rain and quickly closed the door, locking it. She slid down against it, sobbing._

_"Addison! Please... Please... Addie please..." Derek begged from the other side, "Addie let me in!"_

_She wiped her eyes and shakily stood up; she swallowed and opened the door._

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Derek said, moving in, soaking wet, "You have to give me a chance... you have to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am..." He took her face in his hands gently, "I love you, we can get through this."_

_Addison sniffed and nodded, "Okay..." She mumbled absently, avoiding eye contact,  
"Okay?"_

_Addie nodded and stepped back from him; running a hand through her hair, "Okay." She said again, "I'm going to go, you stay." She nodded again, "I'll get my clothes in the morning."_

_"No!" Said Derek grabbing her and holding her in his arms, "No... We can survive this. Addie, we can survive this. We're Derek-and-Addison!"_

_Addison removed his hands from her body, holding back tears; "No. I'm going to go… I can't be here. I can't look at you. I feel nauseous. I'm gonna go." She swallowed, "We're not Addison-and-Derek any more."_

_"If you go now... If you go now we're not going to get through this." Derek told her, "Addison, if you go now, we don't have a chance... we don't have a chance."_

_Addison opened the door and walked away, stepping through puddles and ignoring the rain. As she walked she wished she could be worrying about the condition of her now ruined shoes, but her mind was full of images of Derek naked with another woman, her best friend._

* * *

**The Meeting and the Morning After**

Addison shook the image as she sat alone at a bar. It was nice. Cosy. Friendly. She brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear and sighed.

New city, new look, new life.

She had cut off every tie -everyone and every thing- to New York. It probably wasn't the healthiest way to move on, but she need to be as far from Derek as she could.

Her eye caught hold of an attractive woman in a nice dress. She made her way over and sat next to her at the bar.

"Can I have another?" She asked the barmen with a smile, indicating the empty glass in her hand before turning to the woman, "Straight Tequila? You're going to be sorry in the morning." She commented,

The woman looked up with a smile, "I'm always sorry in the morning."

"Deathly sorrows?" Addie asked,

"Tomorrow I start my first day at work." She took her shot and closed her eyes appreciatively; she sighed and looked back at Addison, "Yourself?"

"A fresh start. Getting used to single life again."

"Bad break up?"

"You could say that." Shrugged Addison sipping her own drink, "I walked in on my husband with…" She sighed, "It doesn't matter. Divorced now."

"That sucks."

"Yea." Murmured Addison, "It really does."

"You have kids?"

Addison looked up, "No."

"Good." Nodded the woman,

"Good?"

"Let's just say I didn't have the best childhood."

Addison nodded, she looked around the bar, "So is this a good place to hang out?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been here before."

"Neither have I." Addison commented, "I've never been to Seattle, this is my first time."

"A new life?"

Addison grinned, "A new life." She finished her drink, "Well now you know about my tragic past, what about you, what's your story?"

"I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar."

Addison laughed, "So am I."

The girl in the bar smiled flirtily, "Meredith." She said,

"Addison."

* * *

Addison woke suddenly as she felt what seemed to be a couch cushion drop on her butt.

She groaned; the hard floor she was one wasn't the most comfortable bed she had slept on. In front of her she could see a bra that wasn't hers. She reached out and held it in the air.

"This...is...?"

Meredith padded softly past, taking the bra, "Humiliating on so many levels. You have to go."

Addison sat up, "Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" She grinned and Meredith dropped Addison's skirt on the couch that was now between them.

"No seriously. You have to go, I'm late; which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, so..."

Addison smiled and stood, Meredith's eyes seemed to be struggling to stay focus on Addie's blue eyes, "So, ah, you actually live here."

"No."

"Oh."

"Yes. Kind of."

Addison pulled on her panties and the skirt, "Well I like it. It's a little dusty but it's nice." She stopped looking around the room and looked back and Meredith, whose gaze snapped back up to Addison's face, "How do you kind of live here?"

"I moved two weeks ago from Boston, it was my mother's house, I'm selling it."

"Have you seen my…" Addie looked around and found her own bra,

"Look." Said Meredith, "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, okay, and when I get back down here, you won't be here. So, um, goodbye… Addison."

Addie pulled on her blouse but didn't button it, "Can I see you again?"

"Uhh…"

She walked around to Meredith, "We're both new to the city; it'd give us a friendly face."

Meredith nodded,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." agreed Meredith, "Mhmm." She started to move to the stairs,

"Nice seeing you Meredith." Addie called as Meredith fled up the stairs with a smile,

"Bye Addison."

* * *

Addison was talking to her new college, Preston Burke, the renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. She glanced up and took a double take. Meredith was walking along the hall way towards her, dressed in scrubs and a white coat. Meredith looked up and caught her eye, then promptly turned on the spot and walked quickly away.

"Excuse me, Dr. Burke."

"Preston, please." He smiled,

"Addison." She smiled; "Please excuse me." She followed Meredith and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty stairwell.

"Hey!" exclaimed Meredith, quickly glancing at Addison's coat, "Dr. Montgomery."

"Dr. Montgomery?" asked Addie, "This morning it was Addison."

"Dr. Montgomery, we should pretend it never happened."

"What never happened, you sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because they're both memories I'd rather hold onto."

"No. There will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and neither are you."

"You wanna be the girl in the bar with me again? Say Friday night?" Asked Addison,

"No. You're an attending. And I'm an intern." Addison smirked at her, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!" Addison grinned and moved closer, trapping Meredith between her body and the railing of the stairs, "Dr. Montgomery, this is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?"

Addison chuckled and started to walk away, turning back to smile and Meredith mischievously.

* * *

**The Chase and the Success**

Addison stood waiting for the elevator; she glanced up and saw Meredith coming to a stop, also waiting for the elevator.

"Seattle has ferry boats." She commented absently,

"Yes." stated Meredith, curiously bemused,

"I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks; I didn't know there were ferry boats."

"Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides." Meredith told her,

"Hence the ferry boats." Addie smiled.

The elevator arrived and they walked on. They were alone, "Now I can't like it here. I was planning on liking it here. My ex husband has a thing for ferry boats."

They pressed their appropriate floor number then stood in silence.

"I'm not going out with you." Meredith said quietly,

"Did I ask you to go out with me?" asked Addie with a raise eyebrow, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss."

"I'm your boss's boss." Addison clarified,

"You're my teacher. And my teacher's teacher." Meredith said, "And you're my teacher."

Addie rolled her eyes, "I'm your sister, I'm your daughter."

"You're sexually harassing me."

"I'm riding an elevator!" Addison laughed,

"Look, I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a. Big. Line."

Addison smirked and turned around, "So, this line. Is it invisible, or should I find you a marker?" She was in Meredith's personal space,

Meredith looked up and stared at Addie for a moment, then dropped the folders in her arms and kissed her.

Addison felt herself get pushed back into the wall, her lips worked with Meredith's and her arms wrapped around her. Addison picked Meredith up and spun her around placing her back on the floor, then helped Meredith's leg wrap over her hip. Meredith moaned and they continued to kiss deeply, Meredith turning them once more so Addie was back against the wall.

The elevator dinged and Meredith pulled back. The doors opened and Meredith ducked down collected the dropped folders. She left quickly without looking back, leaving Addison in the elevator, smirking after her.

* * *

Addison walked over to the window of an exam room where Meredith just had her patient sign an AMA form. The patient –a hot guy with daggy clothes, stubble and a head band- took a few steps to leave, then turned and kissed Meredith.

Meredith seemed shocked and held her hands up, away from his body; the guy let her go and said something as he left for real. Addison heard Meredith yell after him.

"For your sake, I hope not!"

Meredith shook her head and began to strip the bed. She looked up and saw Addie, who walked into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked,

"You make out with patients, Dr. Grey?" Addison asked in a teasing voice,

"What are you, jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Addison told her as she shut the door,

"We had sex. Once." Meredith said,

"And we kissed," Added Addie with a mischievous smirk, "in an elevator."

"And we kissed in an elevator. Once!"

Addie sat on the exam table, "Come on; go out with me."

"No."

"Please." Addie pouted innocently and tried not to smirk when she saw Meredith bite her lip.

"It's because I have a vagina, isn't it?"

"What?" Asked Addie, confused,

"I'm a woman. I've been wondering to myself, why are you so hell bent on getting me to go out with you? You know you're my boss, you know it's against the rules; you know I keep saying no. And you've been married, to a man, an adulterous pig of a man, but still a man; with a penis. And I'm a girl; with a vagina."

Addison was staring at her.

"And it's the trill of the chase." Meredith added as an after thought.

"Well," Addie said, sliding off the table and moving closer to Meredith, "It _is_ a fun chase."

"You see?" Meredith said, moving away from her, "This is a game to you. But not to me. Because unlike you, I still have something to prove." She left and Addie sighed,

* * *

Addison grinned as Meredith sat down; she had finally agreed to go on a date with Addison. A lunch date. She handed Meredith a menu and smiled. Meredith smiled back and glanced at the menu, choosing her meal.

"So I talked to Richard." Addison said,

"The chief? You talked to the chief?"

Addison placed a hand on Meredith's, "Relax. He doesn't have anything against us dating as long as I don't give you any special treatment, which he knows I won't."

Meredith sighed, "So the chief knows we're dating."

"The chief knows." Nodded Addie,

Meredith sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Addison smiled, "Ok."

* * *

**The Nakedness and the Roommates**

Addison grinned. She and Meredith were in her house, on her bed, naked and eating pieces of fruit for breakfast.

"This beats the party at your house." Smirked Addie,

Meredith grinned and nodded, eating a strawberry. Addison bit her lip.

"Lie down." She told Meredith who obliged. Addison took a cut square of water melon and placed in on Meredith's stomach. She then crawled down and lowered her head, taking the fruit in her lips and kissing it off Meredith's skin.

Meredith gasped. And Addison smirked, she lowered her mouth again, but this time she ignored the fruit, preferring to taste Meredith then breakfast.

When she was done Meredith kissed her gently, "I have to go." She whispered,

"No."

"I need to prepare for my meeting with the chief. I only have an hour and a half."

Addison nodded but started to kiss Meredith's neck, pushing her back down to the bed.

"That heart wall shouldn't have torn." Meredith told her,

"Was there anything in the patient's history?" Addison asked, her mouth lowering down Meredith's neck to her collar bone.

"Husband says she was in the," She gasped and her hips bucked involuntarily, "the best shape of her life." She moaned as Addie's mouth found her breast, "She lost 100 pounds last year."

Addison stopped and looked up, Meredith whimpered, "100 pounds in a year, how's her muscle mass?"

Meredith grinned and rolled them over, she kissed Addison on the lips a smile of relief on her face, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She murmured against Addie's lips.

* * *

Addison lay in bed, Meredith's bed, naked, and extremely comfortable. A distant buzzing filled her head and she heard Meredith feel around then shut off the alarm. Meredith's hand then found Addison's leg and moved up her thigh. Addie lowered a hand and took Meredith's.

"You have to get up now." Meredith murmured, lying back,

"What?" groaned Addison, rolling over, "Jesus, what's the time?"

Meredith moved closer to Addie, wrapping her arms around her, "Its 5:20," She said, Addison cuddled into her, "and I have pre-rounds. And you have to leave before they see you."

"Oh, come on." Addison rolled them over, nuzzling Mere's neck, "Why can't we tell them."

"No." Groaned Meredith, smiling as Addison's hands moved over her body,

Addie started to kiss Mere's neck, "Please!"

"Why?"

Addie looked Mere in the eye, "Because you live with them. It makes it easier, unless we only have sleep overs at my place."

"They'll get pissy." Meredith objected, her hand running through Addison's blonde hair.

"Let them be pissy, we hardly even work together." Addie said, moving down Meredith's body.

She kissed down to her stomach then sat up and Meredith groaned.

Addie started to dress, "I don't have to be at work until midday, so I'll eat breakfast here and shower at my place."

Meredith pouted, her face flushed. She groaned and nodded, "Ok fine!" She sighed, sitting up.

Addison smirked, "You're so good to me." She lent down and kissed her, then continued to dress; Meredith pulled herself up and started to dress as well.

When Meredith was completely ready, she sat on the bed an pulled her shoes on, Addison crawled up behind her, then kneeling on the bed, moved Meredith's hair back and placed four kisses down the side of her neck.

"I'm late." Meredith groaned,

"I'm not." Smirked Addison,

The left the room and Meredith rushed down the stairs, Addison going into the bathroom to brush her hair.

Meredith walked into the kitchen and made her way to the coffee.

"Hi. Good morning." Meredith said to George and Izzie,

"Morning." said Izzie, "Hey, so it sounded like you were having some pretty radical sex last night, all night long. Who's the guy?"

"No guy." Meredith said, pouring coffee into a thermos.

"What? Seriously?" Asked Izzie, "That was just you?"

The door opened and Addison walked in, "Do you have any coffee Meredith?"

"Uhh…" Meredith handed her the thermos, which Addie drank from, then handed back.

"Thanks." She smiled, and looked at her watch, "You're going to be late."

Meredith nodded, "Ok, see you later."

Addie kissed Meredith once on the lips then started to prepare herself breakfast as Meredith passed a stunned Izzie and George and left the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" She called to them; they scrambled after her, leaving Addie alone in the kitchen, chuckling to her self.

* * *

**The 20 Questions**

Addison smiled up at Meredith who was straddling her as she lay on the couch, "Tell me about your self, I want to get to know you." Meredith pouted,

Addison smirked, "I can't concentrate on me when you're around."

Meredith grinned but hit Addie playfully on the arm, "I'm serious."

"I am too."

Meredith pulled Addison into a sitting position and kissed her tenderly, "Tell me."

"Ok." Addie thought, her hands wrapped around Meredith's neck,

"Addison." Whined Meredith,

"Shh, I'm thinking. … Ok." She smiled, "My mother's maiden name is Forbes. I have a brother, he's a neurosurgeon and he sleeps around, so I most likely have long lost nieces and nephews all over the country." Meredith chuckled, "My favourite ice-cream is Rainbow; don't ask me why, I have no idea. I prefer to drink wine then spirits. I've never smoked, though my ex husband would have a cigar every now and then."

Meredith nodded, "Ok, well my mother never told me anything as trivial as her maiden name. And I haven't seen my father in twenty years so I don't know if I have brothers or sisters or whatever. I like vanilla choc chip ice-cream. Tequila." Addison smirked at her, "I don't smoke, I never have." Meredith grinned, "Your turn again."

Addison laughed, "Ok. I like to shop. I have a house in the Hampton's. I haven't spoken to any of my old friends since I divorced Derek. I love to dance in public. Oh, my favourite book is _Going Solo_. I don't have a favourite band, but my favourite colour is royal purple."

"I hate shopping." Meredith winced, "You can shop for me. My only house is actually my mother's. I haven't spoken to my friend Sadie since I became an intern. And I only dance in public if I'm with somebody." Addison grinned and got off the couch, making Meredith fall back into the cushions,

"Up." Meredith stood, and Addison found some music and played it, then started to dance with Meredith.

Meredith laughed and held onto Addie's waist as they jumped up and down to the music.

* * *

**The Love, the Mother, and the Husband**

Addison curled into Meredith's embrace. It had been a long day and the two of them were happy to be home. Addison's home.

They were on the couch, Meredith was watching something on the TV and Addison was in her arms, half asleep. Meredith winced, her shoulder spasming with pain, she hissed, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Addison mumbled, not opening her eyes,

"Nothing," lied Meredith, "Can we change positions though?"

Addie nodded and pushed her self up letting Meredith shift around, she picked up a cushion and placed it in Meredith's lap, then lay down, her blonde hair splaying out around her head. Meredith reached down and started to play with Addie's hair, running it through her fingers.

Addie moaned slightly and sighed contently, her arms wrapping tighter around Meredith's waist.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew the TV was off and the room was quiet; the only light was the tall lamp in the corner of the room.

"Mere?" she whispered her voice heavy and confused,

"Oh good." Smiled Meredith, "I didn't want to wake you but it's getting late so…" her voice trailed off.

Addison pushed her self up and got off the couch, standing awkwardly in her living room, Meredith now standing next to her, stretching.

Addison shuffled through her house to her bedroom, Meredith by her side making sure she didn't fall or trip in the dark. They walked into the room and Addison groaned, realising she was still dressed in jeans and a shirt, not her pyjamas.

Meredith turned on the light and walked to Addie. She pulled up her top and threw it on the floor, then bent down and undid her jeans, pulling them down Addie's long legs. She then removed her own clothes, replacing them with fresh underwear and a singlet while Addison yawned and swayed, barely standing, dressed in only panties and a bra.

Meredith grabbed her Dartmouth shirt and unclasped Addison's bra, removing it, then let Addie pull on the shirt and crawl into bed. Meredith turned off the light and climbed into the bed too, and immediately felt Addison pull her in close.

The two snuggled into each other and the bed covers, Addison's arms wrapped around Meredith as she spooned her from behind. Meredith held Addison's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze which was returned. Addie smiled and nuzzled the back of Meredith's neck.

"I love you." She murmured into the dark,

Meredith's eyes were wide, she wanted to say it back, but wasn't sure she could. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, before she realised Addison had fallen asleep.

* * *

Addison woke first in the morning. She smiled contently and pressed a feather light kiss to Meredith's shoulder. She thought back to last night. She had been on the couch sleeping in Meredith's lap, but after that she couldn't remember much. But she had remembered thinking about Meredith, before she fell asleep.

She'd dreamt of a future with Meredith. And she knew, as she had for the past few weeks, she was falling deep for this younger woman.

Carefully Addie pulled back her arm and moved away from Meredith. She got off the bed and knew from Meredith's snores that she hadn't woken her girlfriend.

Addison moved through to the bathroom and pulled off Meredith's Dartmouth t-shirt and her panties, she brushed through her hair, the blonde had become highlights now, but still her hair wouldn't classify as red. Putting the brush down Addison started the shower, adjusted the temperature to her taste and stepped in, letting the water run over her body.

The door to the bathroom opened and Addie knew Meredith was up. She looked over and smiled as Meredith removed the small amount of clothing she'd slept in and joined her in the shower.

Meredith lent forward and kissed Addison softly and tenderly.

Addison opened her mouth with a smile to say good morning to her girlfriend, but Meredith placed a finger to her lips.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night." Meredith told her, "And I really want to say it back, I just, I don't know if I should."

Addison let her hands find Meredith's waist and run up and down her sides slightly.

Meredith kissed her again and mumbled against Addie's lips, "I love you too."

Addison's eyes snapped open and she jumped back.

"I'm sorry?"

Meredith frowned,

"When did I say-?"

"You don't remember?" Asked Meredith

"No I-"

"Dammit!" cursed Meredith, "I knew it was too early."

Addison shook her head, "No, no, Meredith, no it's good. It's fine." She caressed Meredith's cheek, "It's true. I'm falling in love with you and… she sighed, I love you."

Meredith nodded, "Yea?"

"Yea."

A smiled spread over Meredith's lips, "Good."

They kissed again.

* * *

Addison stood in the elevator as the doors opened and Meredith walked in.

"Hey." She smiled,

"I have to talk to you." Meredith said suddenly,

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's my mother." Meredith sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "She isn't travelling. She isn't writing a book. She isn't anything. I've been lying to everyone."

"Why?" Asked Addie curiously,

"She has Alzheimer's."

Addison let out a breath, "How advanced?"

"Very. She's in a home and I'm the only one who even knows she's sick. I just don't know what to do anymore, you know?"

Addison nodded and took Meredith into a hug, stroking her hair.

The ringing of Addison's phone filled the elevator. Addie pulled out her cell and frowned down at the name curiously, but ignored the call. Just then the elevator doors opened and they both walked away in opposite directions.

Meredith walked around a corner in a corridor and walked directly into to somebody else. She fell the ground and hissed at the sudden pain.

The man jumped back but then apologised profusely, holding his hand out to her, which she took. She got up with his help and apologised and thanked him, before continuing to walk away.

Not five minutes later she was interrupted form the chart she was filling out did she receive a page; _I need your help, please meet me in the on-call room ASAP. Addie._

Meredith frowned. She finished her chart then made her way to the on call room.

"Oh thank God." Addison sighed,

"I saw you ten minutes ago. What's happened?"

"Derek."

"What?"

"I saw Derek. He's here. In the hospital."

"Your husband?"

"_Ex_-husband." Addison put her head in her hands, "I can't face him. I can't. Look at me, I'm hiding in an on-call room. God, why is he here?"

Meredith walked forward and took Addison into her arms, "Hey, it'll be ok."

Addison laughed, "That sounds wrong coming from you."

Mere pouted, but she lent forward and brushed her lips against Addison's. "I love you. I won't let him hurt you again." She took her hand, "Come on. You're a doctor and you will go out there and do doctor things."

Addison smiled and kissed Meredith, "I love you too."

"I know." Mere ran a hand through Addison's hair, "Be strong. And if you see him, just remember you look gorgeous, and I'm only a page away."

Addison grinned and stepped out of the on-call room, Meredith behind her. They walked into someone.

"Addison! There you are."

"Derek." Addison swallowed, "What are you doing here?"

"You would know if you returned my phone calls, or my pages." He turned to Meredith and flashed her a smile, "Hi, Dr. Derek Shepherd."

"I know who you are." Meredith said coolly,

"Oh." Derek frowned, but then he noticed Meredith's hand on Addison's lower back, "This is the intern you've been sleeping with?" He asked, "Really Addison?"

Meredith glared at him, "So what if she is?"

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Addison asked,

He smirked, "Your hair's different."

"Lots of things are different."

"It's blonder. I like it, very Catherine Deneuve."

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked again, slapping his hand away from her hair,

"What are you doing here? You just pick up and leave everything? Your house, your practice, your friends? You had a life in Manhattan Addie."

"_Had_ being the operative word."

"And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle." Derek looked over Meredith, "How sweet."

"The ice you're on. Thin." Threatened Meredith,

"A bit young." He said, "She still has the wide-eyed, 'ooh she's-a-super-surgeon' thing happening, but still sweet. Which was what you were going for, right? The anti-Derek?"

"I _can_ hear you, Jackass." Meredith snapped, but he ignored her,

"If you came out here to try and get me back, forget about it." Addison told him sternly,

"Oh but I did Addie. I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed, and make you realize you can't live without me." He gave her a look, "Relax. I'm here for work. I'm helping Richard-"

"Richard knew you were coming out here?"

"He asked me to come. He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Hmm. Surprise." Derek leant forward slightly, into Addison's personal space, "But the hair… You know I've always had a thing for Catherine Deneuve." He gave the two a smirk and walked away.

"What an ass!" exclaimed Meredith,

Addison nodded; she looked over at Meredith, and kissed her deeply, not really noticing the nurses staring, or Bailey looking on with absolute fury in her eyes. She could focus on only Meredith.

"I love you."

Meredith smiled, "I know Addison. I love you too." She lent forward and kissed her girlfriend again, not wanting to let go and have to face the real world of regulations, ex husband's and Bailey inevitable wrath.

Addison just continued to hold Meredith, knowing that this would be the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

**END**

_hope you liked it, review!! xD_


End file.
